The Best Birthday
by kittypet14
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday! But it seems like everyone forgot! What's this? Gray fixed everything? GraLu ensues.


**ME: I told you I was writing another story. By the way, I am not dropping the NaLu story on A Play of Love, I just need to figure out the format of the play, then I'll update. Today, or for the rest of the story, we have Lucy doing the Disclaimer, and also she will be commenting on the chapters. Lucy, if you will.**

**LUCY: I still don't see why you . . Never mind, there's no use in asking you why. You'll just avoid my question, and things will go downhill from there. So, without further ado, Kittypet14 does not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Sure, everyone knows that Natsu and Lucy are best friends, but Gray held a special place in her heart. He was her other best friend, and they'd been hanging out alone more often. Don't get her wrong, Natsu was still her best friend, but Gray was, he was, Well, he was something else.<p>

Lucy was looking forward to tomorrow, it would be her birthday, July 1st. Tomorrow, she would be 18, she looked forward to the presents and fun memories her nakama would give her, Gray's especially. She was also looking forward to a party that the guild, imagining that it would be extravagant, like all of their parties were. She smiled to herself contently as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber, her white ceiling being the last thing she saw before her eyes fluttered closed.

She awoke, opening her eyes to the ceiling, which seemed to be farther away now, and for some strange reason, her head and back ached. She was cold, she looked to her side and saw the dark and cold looking underneath of her bed. She sat up, coming eye level to her pink comforter, she had fallen off the bed, and was now currently sitting on her floor. Honestly Lucy! She scolded herself as she got up and stretched, since when did she become a tossing and turning sleeper? Oh well, she thought as she walked over to her closet, examining her clothes, she wanted to wear something special today. She hummed herself a tune her mother had once sang to her. She sang the lyrics out loud as she got dressed.

'_Little Bunny Fu Fu, hopping through the forest, picking up field mice and bopping them on the head,  
>Down came the Good Fairy and said,<br>'Little Bunny Fu Fu, I don't wanna see you picking up field mice and bopping them on the head.' _

Lucy had long since forgotten the rest, but she was glad that she remembered some of it. It was a special song to her that held a special place in her heart. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring how good she looked in her dress. The dress she had picked out was a pretty spaghetti strapped Cerulean blue dress. It fit her slender figure perfectly, ending mid thigh, it was her favorite dress. She put on her belt, making her dress look fancy, but not too fancy, just right for a Fairy Tail party. She put her hair up with her usual sassy side ponytail.

She continued with her song as she walked down the streets, ignoring the stares of passerby's as she started skipping. She soon reached the guild. She took a deep breath before opening the door to the guild.

She walked confidently to the bar, saying 'Hello' and 'Good Morning' to random guild members. "Hey Mirajane!" Lucy smiled happily as Mira walked over to her. Mirajane smiled back and said "Good Morning Lucy! You look cheerful today! Has anything happened between you and Natsu? Oh wait, don't tell me, something happened between you and Gray?" Mirajane exclaimed, fanning herself with a blue fan that appeared out of nowhere.

Lucy blushed and replied "No, but, do you know what day it is today?" She asked, wondering how Mirajane knew about her feelings for Gray. Mirajane smirked and said "Now Lucy, don't try to side step the question, tell me what happened." Lucy replied, trying to assure Mirajane that nothing happened between her and Gray, "No, nothing happened Mira, really."

Mirajane frowned, then just shrugged. "Mirajane, another beer here please!" A drunk Cana slurred. Mirajane looked at Lucy then at Cana and said " Sorry Lucy, I have to work the counter." Lucy nodded and watched as Mirajane hurried to the other people who wanted a drink. "Well, that was weird." Lucy muttered to herself. She shrugged it off and went to find another one of her friends.

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy waved at Levy, who was reading a thick looking book. "Oh, hey Lu-Chan!" Levy replied as Lucy skipped over to her table. Lucy sat down, expecting to be wished a happy birthday, but instead, "Lu-Chan, I'm sorry, but I have to go on a mission with Jet and Droy in a few minutes, I was just trying to decipher part of the text for the mission, so I can't talk right now." Lucy frowned, then said "O-Oh, Okay, well, Good Luck on your mission." She smiled sweetly as Levy, Jet, and Droy walked out of the guild.

What the heck is going on? Lucy thought as she looked around the Guild, she was starting to think that they had forgotten. Nah, it's probably something else, Lucy thought as she walked over to Natsu, who was currently trying to have a fight with Erza. "Come On Erza, Fight Me!" He yelled at Erza, who was currently eating her Strawberry cake.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. Natsu looked over to Lucy and smiled. "Hey Luce!" She walked up to him and asked 'Do you know what day it is?" Natsu thought for a moment, then said "Uh, Sunday?" Lucy sighed, what was going on? Natsu, not having noticed Lucy's sigh, went back to trying to provoke Erza. Erza, however, did notice it. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Erza asked, with concern all over her face.

Lucy smiled, and said "Nothing, just tired I guess." Erza nodded and went back to eating her cake. Natsu yelled "Come on Erza, just once!" Erza stopped eating and said "Fine, but no more after this." Natsu grinned and ran up to Erza, attempting to punch her. "Karyu N-" Before Natsu could hit Erza, Erza punched him in the face, causing him to go unconscious.

Lucy sighed, ignoring the scene in front of her. But then, a thought that she suddenly had cheered her up, what if they were planning a surprise party? Lucy instantly cheered up. Yeah, that had to be it! She started humming to herself as she headed back to the bar.

"Mira, can I have a glass of orange juice?" She asked as she swung her legs back and forth on the stool. Mira smiled and handed her a glass full of orange juice, Lucy's favorite. Lucy sipped it happily, loving the taste of sour, bitter, but sweet and somehow warm liquid in her mouth that went down her throat smoothly. She loved the way it felt.

She finished her drink, and realized that it was getting dark and that people were heading home. She frowned, what about her surprise party? She was beginning to doubt her theory of the party. She gave the now empty glass of orange juice back to Mirajane. Mirajane smiled sweetly and asked how Lucy was getting home, it was dark, and perverts would most likely be coming out around this time.

Lucy felt her eyes tear up. She hung her head low so Mirajane couldn't see, and replied a little shaky "T-That's Okay, I'll call Loke t-to come out." Mirajane looked worried, Lucy sounded like she was crying. "Lucy, is everything alri-" Before Mirajane could finish, the guild doors slammed open.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted. He had ran all the way over here to catch her before she left. Lucy lifted her head up, revealing her tears to the remainder of the guild members. Gray saw this and ran over to her.

What was wrong? Mirajane, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy, Jet, and Droy (They had just got back) all surrounded Lucy and Gray. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Natsu asked as Lucy started sobbing. Gray handed her a box wrapped up nicely. A present. Lucy rubbed her eyes, and looked at Gray. "Happy Birthday Lucy." He said. Lucy smiled, looking as if she were about to cry again, and hugged him. 'Thank you, Gray!"

The rest of them stood there. It dawned on them that they had forgotten. "Lu-Chan, I'm so sorry!" "How could I have been so stupid?" "I'm sorry Lucy!" They apologized.

Gray's eyes widened and he said incredulously "You guys forgot?" They nodded, they felt ashamed, Lucy had asked them if they knew what special day it was and they just shrugged it off. Natsu stepped forward "I'm sorry Lucy! Really, I-I'm a horrible best friend."

Lucy shook her head and said "No. it's not your fault, I should have told you when I came to the guild." Erza stepped forward and stated "No, it is our fault, we should have already know. I'm really sorry Lucy." Lucy smiled, and cried. "Thank you guys, thank you for being such good friends!"

Gray again held out his present. He smiled sheepishly "Sorry I took so long, I was looking for the right one, and I lost track of time." Natsu teased "So you spent a lot of time on this gift for Lucy?" Gray blushed and said Lucy "Y-You don't have to like it, it's a stupid present, so uh, . . ." Gray trailed off.

Lucy carefully opened her present up. Once she got the red gift wrap off, she was left with a small black box. She carefully lifted the lid, and gasped. It was beautiful, a heart shaped locket that came with a pair of small blue earrings to match. Tears welled up in her eyes. She hugged Gray yet again, this time, making him blush.

Mirajane smiled, then thought up of a solution for this. She declared "Lucy, we are having a party for your birthday tomorrow, as a make up." Lucy smiled, still hugging Gray. "Thank you guys so much!" They all smiled. Natsu declared "Well then, I'm getting Lucy the best present ever!" Erza grinned and said "No you're not, I am!" Lucy smiled as they all bickered.

Gray stood up and whispered to Lucy "Can I talk to you in private?" Lucy smiled, blushing a bit and nodded. They left the bar, and the bickering group. "I uh-" Lucy hushed him with her finger. "Thank you Gray, really. " Gray blushed, good thing it was dark in the corner that they were talking in.

Gray sighed, then decided to man up. "Lucy, I have something to confess. -Lucy feels her heart flutter- I-I can't stop thinking about you, I wanted your present o be perfect, all I can think of when I think of these things is that, that I like you, you know, as in you know when we were kids, and we used 'like like' That kind of like."

Lucy blushed, not as much as Gray, who was practically a red siren light on a fire truck in the dark, but it was still a very bright red. "I know you probably don't like me the same way, but, I just want you to know that, I like you.'

Lucy finally whispered out "So, you do feel the same." Gray heard this, and his eyes widened. "You like me too?" He asked. Lucy smiled and said "Isn't that what 'So you feel the same **too**?' implied?" Gray blushed, he was happy, the girl of his dreams felt the same way!

He was ecstatic, his hands somehow found their way to her waist. He pulled her closer, taking in her wonderful and intoxicating Cherry Blossom scent. He loved it, the way it wasn't strong, nor faint, just right. She leaned in to his chest, listening to the BA-DUMP- BA-DUMP of his heart, it was soothing, but a little fast. She smiled. He place his head on hers gently.

"Aha!" A voice exclaimed to their right, obviously Mirajane. "Awe, you scared them!" Levy sighed, it was just getting to the good part too!

Lucy and Gray looked over and saw that they had somehow turned a table on it's side and were hiding behind it. How did they not hear that? The table was only like, 6 yards away! Gray blushed and stuttered "S-So you guys saw the whole thing?"

They nodded, Natsu smirked and said " 'I-I can't stop thinking about you.' " He burst out laughing. Gray flushed as Natsu kept mocking what he had said. Erza then pounded her fist on his head, causing him to pass out again. Unaware of Natsu going unconscious, Erza said "Love is not a thing to be made fun of, it is sweet."

Mirajane and Levy cooed when they realized that Lucy and Gray were still hugging each other. Lucy blushed. Mirajane decided that the two had enough embarrassment and said "Come on everyone, we need to go plan Lucy's party!" Erza nodded and slung Natsu over her shoulder, she wanted Lucy to have the best birthday party ever.

The group left, leaving Gray and Lucy alone. Lucy and Gray blushed. Aw, Gray looks so child like when he blushes! Lucy thought. S-she looks like a goddess! Gray thought, blushing. He smiled as Lucy snuggled up against him. "This is the best birthday ever." She whispered into his bare chest. She noticed this and said "Gray, uh, did you strip again?" Gray looked down and saw that he was about to take off his pants next.

"When did that happen?" He exclaimed. Lucy smiled and yawned, she was tired. Gray noticed this and swiftly scooped her up. "E-Eh?" A blushing Lucy stuttered. Gray smirked and said "It's time for the princess to sleep." Lucy blushed at this comment Lucy then said "W-What about your shirt?" Gray shrugged and said "It can wait."

They walked out of the guild, Lucy, blushing and pretending to admire her present while sneaking glances at Gray. Gray, who was watching Lucy and admiring how pretty she looked basked in moonlight.

Gray actually used the door when they got to her house. He gently laid Lucy on her bed, covering her up with her pink comforter, before he too, got under the covers. Lucy smiled contently as she wrapped her arms around him. "G'night." They whispered. Lucy was looking forward to tomorrow.

She hummed 'Little Bunny Fu Fu' in her half-asleep state, and at some point, Gray hummed too. He knew the whole song, Ur used to sing it to him. The two half-unconscious humming love birds drifted into the best sleep they've ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: How was that? This idea just popped up when I was listening to music, and now it is finished exactly of 3:026 AM<strong>. **I'm so Happy that I finished it in less than 3 hours! Sorry if I made any mistakes.**

**HAPPY: Ha! This time you didn't have to remind me to say it! I am getting so good at this job!**** Anyway, please review!**


End file.
